


True Compatibility

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry explains to his friends. Again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> Harry explains to his friends. Again.

**Title:** True Compatibility  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Snape/Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge #31: Equipment  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry explains to his friends. Again.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Compatibility

~

“You’re still with Snape, then?”

Harry sighed. Five years, and his friends were still upset. At least they’d waited a few minutes before starting. “Yes,” he said. “Severus sends his regards.”

Hermione’s eyebrows went up.

“All right. He didn’t really,” Harry amended.

“Dunno what you see in him,” Ron muttered.

Harry smiled. “He has great...equipment.”

Ron flushed.

“You’ve more in common than just sex, surely?” Hermione sniffed.

Harry grinned. “What can I say? There’s more, but that part’s brilliant.”

“Ugh. Sorry I asked,” Ron groaned.

Harry hid his smile. That ought to shut them up for another few months.

~


End file.
